A Vingança de Arthur Tannous
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Acompanhe a história de Arthur Tannous e sua vingança através de sua própria óptica: de trás para frente. Tal qual sua doença, amnésia, lhe permite ver o mundo. FIC PARA O PROJETO 48 HORAS DO PANDORA'S BOX.


**Palavras do Autor: **_" E ae pessoal! Como notaram houve um pequeno gigantesco atraso na entrga da fanfic para o Projeto 48 Horas do Pandora's Box. Mas aqui está ela. Embora não tenha conseguido completar o desafio, terminando-a no prazo, fiz questão de terminar! Sabe aquelas histórias que você tem quase que um caso de amor com os personagens? Pois é, foi tipo isso meu envolvimento com Arthur Tannous. Por vezes me pegava imaginando e pensando como ele uehuehuhe... " Coisas de autor surtado!_

_Espero que aproveitem a história! E atentem aos detalhes, pois ela está de trás para frente. A cada trecho inicia a narrativa nos acontecimentos anteriores!_

_Boa leitura!" _Pinguim.Aquariano

* * *

A vingança de Arthur Tannous

"_Sofrer de amnésia é como viver a vida de trás para frente. Sinto-me prisioneiro do presente." _- Arthur Tannous, para seu psiquiatra.

* * *

Arthur Tannous terminava de fumar na sacada. Do décimo terceiro andar tinha uma bela vista da cidade. Apagou a ponta e voltou para o quarto. Olhou intrigado para o ambiente e se questionou onde estaria. Parecia um quarto de hotel. O bordado na fronha do travesseiro confirmou sua suspeita: "Hotel Jandaia".

Verificou os bolsos internos do seu paletó e da calça buscando algum bilhete que pudesse ter deixado para si mesmo. Estranhou não ter encontrado nada. Sempre que saía de casa costumava deixar bilhetes nos bolsos. Sentiu uma repentina agonia. A mesma que sentia todas as vezes que se encontrava em um lugar que não se lembrava como chegara lá.

Foi em um acidente de carro que um traumatismo craniano afetou a região da memória recente em seu cérebro. Arthur apenas se lembra com clareza dos fatos anteriores ao acidente. Lembra-se das pessoas que conhecera e de tudo que aprendera. Mas se distrair-se por alguns minutos que seja, já não é mais capaz de reconhecer onde está ou o que estava fazendo. Por conta disso teve de ser afastado da Polícia Federal, onde era investigador, sob licença médica para tratamento psiquiátrico. Desde então ele foi feito prisioneiro do presente, qualquer passado imediato não tinha conexão com o momento atual. Isso o atormentava muito, mas ele esforçava-se para levar uma vida o mais próxima possível do normal.

Tentou buscar por algumas pistas no quarto. Encontrou sobre uma mesa sua carteira, chaves e celular. Ao lado estava sua pistola. Estranhamente o silenciador estava acoplado. Guardou os objetos no bolso. Apanhou a pistola para devolvê-la ao coldre sob o paletó e espantou-se ao notar que a arma estava quente. Olhou novamente em volta.

Notou uma porta entreaberta. Era o banheiro. Abriu-a. Subitamente recuou para trás contendo uma exclamação de surpresa. Havia dois corpos caídos no chão enrolados em um lençol. Um homem e uma mulher. Baleados. Sobre o homem havia sido colocado um bilhete dobrado. Na folha lia-se "Para Arthur". Ele recolheu o papel e o leu.

"Este homem é o deputado estadual Antônio Carlos Cavalcante. Eu o matei por ter sido o mandante do assassinato de minha mulher. Esta moça que o acompanhava era a amante dele, infelizmente estava na hora errada e no lugar errado.

A justiça foi feita. Saia depressa do quarto e volte para casa.

Assinado: Arthur Tannous"

XX

* * *

XX

Arthur bateu três vezes na porta do quarto 1304 e disse em voz alta:

- Serviço de quarto!

- Deixe aí fora! – gritou uma voz de dentro do quarto.

Arthur olhou para os lados. Corredor vazio. Voltou a falar através da porta:

- O senhor tem que assinar!

Ouviu-se um resmungo vindo de dentro. Logo alguém destrancava a porta. Antes que ela fosse aberta totalmente Arthur jogou-se violentamente para dentro do quarto, derrubando o homem do outro lado no chão. Rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de si e apontou sua arma.

- Quietos!

O homem que caiu era um senhor já de certa idade. Trajava um roupão do hotel e parecia completamente atônito. Na cama de casal estava uma mulher nua que, apavorada, cobriu-se com as cobertas.

Arthur tomou as chaves do homem e trancou a porta do quarto.

- Você! – esbravejou Arthur apontando para o senhor – Senta na cama!

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Pelo amor de Deus!

- Para cama ou eu arrebento sua cabeça!

Aterrorizado pelas ameaças convincentes do transtornado Arthur, o homem obedeceu. Seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

Arthur respirou fundo. Coçava nervosamente as têmporas. Não podia se distrair, os fatos começavam a fugir-lhe da mente. Precisava se concentrar.

- Concentra... Concentra... – repetia para si mesmo como um mantra – Este é Antônio Carlos Cavalcante. Mandou matar minha mulher. Estou aqui para vingá-la... isso... vingar a morte da minha esposa.

- Por Deus... Do que está falando? Não mandei matar ninguém! – defendia-se Cavalcante em desespero.

- Eu não fiz nada... não fiz nada... – chorava a moça.

- Quietos os dois!

Feito o silêncio Arthur buscou afoito um bloco de papéis no bolso de seu paletó. Leu mentalmente algumas informações. Depois tirou um envelope. Sem saber o que continha, abriu-o. Tirou dele uma foto chocante. O corpo de sua mulher todo ensangüentado estirada no chão. Na foto estava escrito à caneta: "Carlos Cavalcante fez isso."

Arthur abaixou a cabeça em um choro nervoso e contido enquanto apertava a foto contra o peito.

- Mas o que está havendo rapaz? – perguntou Cavalcante assustado.

- Maldito... – disse Arthur por entre os dentes como se rosnasse de raiva.

Levantou o rosto e encarou o homem com seus olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

- Você mandou matar minha mulher! Tem que pagar! – e disparou sumariamente três tiros silenciosos no peito do homem.

A mulher começou a gritar desesperada. Antes que alguém pudesse ouvi-la Arthur disparou mais três tiros contra ela também.

Feito isso enxugou as lágrimas. Deixou a carteira, chaves, celular e sua pistola sobre uma mesa. Em seguida arrastou os dois corpos envoltos no lençol para o banheiro. Escreveu um bilhete, dobrou-o e o deixou sobre o corpo de Cavalcante. Em seguida atirou todas as suas anotações no vaso sanitário e apertou a descarga. Saiu deixando a porta do banheiro entreaberta.

Deu mais uma olhada no quarto. Pegou um cigarro e saiu na sacada para fumar. Do décimo terceiro andar tinha uma bela vista da cidade.

XX

* * *

XX

Estacionou o carro na esquina da rua Barão do Rio Branco com a 13 de Maio. Olhou para o suntuoso Hotel Jandaia, o mais caro e luxuoso de Campo Grande. Pegou o bilhete que tinha colado no pára-brisa que dizia o endereço do hotel. Se não tivesse o endereço para onde estava indo sempre à vista Arthur não consegue dirigir para lugar algum.

Do outro lado do bilhete com o endereço havia uma mensagem: "O deputado Cavalcante está hospedado no hotel Jandaia. Ele é o assassino de sua mulher. Descubra em que quarto ele está e acabe com ele. Veja o envelope no seu paletó."

Arthur buscou no bolso o envelope. E lá estava a foto do corpo de sua mulher ensangüentada. E a mensagem de que Carlos Cavalcante havia feito aquilo. Com a ira renovada saiu do carro e atravessou a rua em direção ao hotel. Respirou fundo e conteve o choro nervoso.

No balcão do hotel dirigiu-se ao atendente:

- Eu precisava falar com um hóspede. Pode ligar no quarto dele?

- Pois não, senhor – respondeu o rapaz – Qual o número do quarto?

- Ah... o número eu não sei. Pode encontrar pelo nome? É Antônio Carlos Cavalcante.

- Só um momento, senhor.

O rapaz digitou o nome no computador e buscou a ficha do hóspede. Esticando-se disfarçadamente Arthur pôde ver o número do quarto: 1304. O atendente fez a ligação e passou o telefone para Arthur.

- Está chamando, senhor.

- Obrigado. – apanhou o fone.

A linha chamou e uma voz masculina atendeu. Arthur fingiu não escutar, permanecendo em silêncio. O homem do outro lado da linha chamou mais duas vezes e desligou. Arthur devolveu o telefone ao atendente.

- Chamou e ninguém atendeu. Ele deve estar dormindo. De qualquer forma, obrigado.

- Disponha.

De posse da informação que precisava, o número do quarto, anotou-o rapidamente em seu bilhete. Mantendo o foco de sua atenção dirigiu-se para o pátio. Pegou o celular e ligou para o hotel.

- Hotel Jandaia, boa tarde. – disse a telefonista.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu Arthur – Poderia falar no quarto 1304?

- Só um momento, senhor. – A ligação foi transferida e logo uma voz masculina atendeu.

- Alô!

- Boa tarde, senhor – começou Arthur polidamente – A gerência do hotel Jandaia está oferecendo a seus clientes uma garrafa de champanha. O senhor gostaria de apreciar?

- Ah... Claro! – animou-se o homem – Pode mandar!

- Está certo senhor, estou enviando.

- Vou aguardar.

Encerrada a ligação Arthur buscou seu bilhete. "Quarto 1304". Disfarçadamente retornou ao hotel e tomou o elevador até o 13º andar. Frente à porta do quarto bateu três vezes e disse em voz alta:

- Serviço de quarto!

XX

* * *

XX

O celular de Arthur tocava. Olhou no identificador de chamadas, era seu amigo Alberto Farad, conhecido como Turco. Eles já se conheciam há alguns anos, antes do acidente, o que permite a Arthur lembrar-se sempre dele. O Turco é fotógrafo do Correio do Estado, um grande jornal campograndense, e umas das poucas pessoas que Arthur ainda confia depois do acidente.

- E aí Turco! – atendeu Arthur animadamente – Tudo jóia?

- Tudo... – respondeu Turco receoso – Olha, eu consegui achar o Cavalcante.

- Quem?

- Você me ligou mais cedo dizendo que precisava achar o deputado Antônio Carlos Cavalcante. Eu achei, um contato me disse que ele se hospedou no Hotel Jandaia. Acabei de ligar lá e confirmar a informação.

- Oras... Mas por que eu iria querer saber desse cara?

- Olha Arthur, você me disse para te dizer para olhar suas anotações e o envelope que tem no bolso do paletó. E anote isso agora: O deputado Cavalcante está hospedado no Hotel Jandaia.

Sem entender nada Arthur pega um pedaço de papel e anota.

- Ah, e Arthur...

- Sim?

- Se cuida, cara.

A conversa terminou sem que Arthur entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Mas fez como o Turco disse que ele próprio lhe recomendara. Leu suas anotações e viu a foto do corpo de sua esposa.

A ira e o desejo de vingança explodiram em seu corpo. Novamente o desejo de vingança aflorara.

- Maldito! – esbravejando como um louco arremessou uma cadeira sobre a estante de livros e esparramou todos os papéis da escrivaninha no chão.

E então se deixou cair escorado na parede aos prantos.

Quando percebeu que suas memórias lhe escapavam novamente, retornou forçosamente à razão. Levantou-se, respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Recolheu suas anotações e, mantendo o foco da concentração, saiu do escritório.

Entrou no carro e afixou no pára-brisa um lembrete do endereço do Hotel Jandaia. Então dirigiu para o centro da cidade, estacionando na esquina da Rua Barão do Rio Branco com a 13 de Maio.

XX

* * *

XX

Arthur entrou abruptamente no escritório de sua mulher. Estava vazio naquela manhã de sábado.

Os olhos vermelhos e desesperados evidenciavam o seu transtorno. Procurava afobado entre as dezenas de papéis sobre a escrivaninha. Procurava não sabia o que.

- Ah Meu Deus... – afastou-se da escrivaninha. Mãos na cabeça, desalinhando os cabelos, repetia seu incansável mantra – Concentra... Concentra... Pegaram a Aninha... Por quê? Por que ela?

Rapidamente busco no bolso de seu paletó. Tirou seu usual bloco de notas.

"Mataram a Ana Paula. Deve ter a ver com o caso Cavalcante" – dizia a nota que escrevera para si mesmo.

Encontrou consigo também uma máquina digital. Com ela havia outro bilhete dizendo para imprimir a foto que estava na memória. Rapidamente a conectou à impressora e mandou imprimir. Enquanto a impressão se processava apanhou seu celular e buscou um número.

- E aí Arthur! – disse a voz do outro lado.

- Turco! Me ajuda cara! Você precisa me ajudar!

- Arthur, o que foi? O que aconteceu?

-Cara... Pegaram a Aninha! Não sei direito por que! Acho que foi quando cheguei em casa. Ela foi baleada! Estavam me dizendo que tem a haver com Cavalcante! Me ajuda, por favor!

- Ah merda! – exclamou o amigo do outro lado da linha – Onde você está? Eu estou indo aí agora!

- Eu to no escritório da Ana. Não vem aqui não! Vai lá para casa, saí na pressa, ficou tudo aberto! Os vizinhos estavam tudo na rua, deve ta chegando a polícia!

- Aonde você vai?

Arthur respirou fundo soluçando em choro.

- Eu... preciso achar esse Cavalcante!

- Arthur... como você vai fazer isso? Você sabe que não consegue...

- Não! Não diga o que eu não posso fazer! – Arthur explodiu em um rompante de nervosismo - Eu só tenho lapsos de memória, não sou retardado! Sou investigador, pô! Ainda sou PF, cacete! Acha que ainda não consigo achar um cara nessa cidade? Estou muito bem, está entendendo? Não estou retardado!

- Calma Arthur... Calma! Eu vou te ajudar. Você sabe quem é o Cavalcante e como ele tava envolvido com a Aninha?

Arthur acalmou-se um pouco e enxugou o rosto.

- Um pouco... Foi um logo antes do acidente. Ela tava com um processo contra ele não é?

- É... anota isso! – Arthur pegou seu bloco para anotar o que o amigo diria – Sua mulher é promotora de Justiça. Ela denunciou um esquema grande de lavagem de dinheiro aqui no estado. E o chefão de tudo era o deputado Antônio Carlos Cavalcante. Cara, o rolo é grande! Muita gente poderosa envolvida. Eu avisei ela! Tava ficando perigoso mesmo...

- Filho da mãe! Eu sabia que tinha sido ele! Onde eu encontro esse cara?

- Calma Arthur! Quem disse que foi ele?

- Não sei Turco, não anotei quem disse. Mas se eu anotei isso é por que foi alguém de confiança, né?

- Acho que sim...

- Vou atrás desse cara!

- Espera aí Arthur! Eu tenho uns contatos... Vou descobrir onde ele anda. Já te retorno a ligação!

- Turco, vai demorar?

- Talvez um pouco, uma hora no máximo.

- Espera... vamos fazer assim: vou deixar um bilhete para mim avisando para esperar uma ligação sua. Quando você me ligar não diga mais nada, só onde o Cavalcante está. E se eu perguntar alguma coisa, diz para eu olhar meu bloco de notas e um envelope no meu paletó.

- Ok... Combinado então! Arthur, pelo amor de Deus, se cuida mano velho!

- Fica tranqüilo!

Terminada a ligação Arthur guardou o celular e sentou-se na cadeira. Novamente a sensação de confusão mental, os fatos já desapareciam.

- Não! Concentra... – respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

Levantou-se rapidamente. Apanhou a foto na impressora e escreveu nela à caneta: "Carlos Cavalcante fez isso". Guardou em um envelope no bolso do paletó.

Sentou-se novamente na cadeira, acendeu um cigarro e esperou pela ligação de Turco. Antes que o cigarro terminasse já não sabia ao certo o que fazia ali, apenas o que seu bilhete lhe dizia: esperar que Turco ligasse de volta. Desde sua doença passou a confiar cegamente em suas intuições, anotações ou qualquer informação escassa que sua mente ainda conseguisse guardar.

XX

* * *

XX

Havia um carro parado Rua Euclides da Cunha, bem em frente à Padaria Pão e Tal. Descontraidamente o único homem dentro dele divertia-se enquanto escutava música no rádio, tomava um suco de maracujá de latinha e terminava um cigarro. Era um homem maduro, já com seus trinta e cinco anos, robusto e de porte atlético. Tinha um rosto másculo, marcante pelos traços rudes e de uma beleza que chamava atenção das mulheres, ainda que fosse nitidamente fiel e dedicado à sua bela mulher. Tratava-se de Arthur Tannous, policial federal afastado por problemas de saúde.

Arthur passou a se divertir mais com músicas desde o acidente que lhe tirou o poder da memória recente. Músicas eram curtas, ele não esquecia o começo da canção antes que ela terminasse. Já que não podia assistir mais a filmes, passou a apreciar músicas e comerciais na TV. Além do que, sempre que ouvisse uma música, ela pareceria nova para ele.

Terminado o suco jogou a latinha no lixo do carro. Então se indagou do por que estar parado ali. Pegou um bilhete no pára-brisa: "A consulta com o Dr. André, seu psiquiatra, foi cancelada. Volte para casa."

Então uma vaga lembrança da situação lhe veio à mente. Novamente situado no presente, fez a volta com o carro e pegou o caminho de casa, algumas quadras bairro à dentro. Na esquina de sua casa estranhou uma movimentação incomum. Os vizinhos estavam todos na rua aglomerados, viu então pessoas entrarem e sair de sua casa. Repentinamente freou o carro e desceu correndo para casa.

- Sai da frente! – pedia passagem às pessoas que se amontoavam na porta de sua casa. – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Arthur! Meu Deus... Você não devia entrar! – aconselhou um dos vizinhos.

- Me dá licença! O que aconteceu?!

Abruptamente atravessou a sala e subiu correndo as escadas para o quarto. Entrou de uma vez. Parou petrificado. Levou a mão à boca para conter um choro nervoso. Sua mulher, Ana Paula, estava estirada na cama. Ensangüentada. Fora baleada no peito.

- Não!! – Atirou-se em prantos sobre o corpo da mulher.

Abraçava e beijava sua face enquanto se entregava aos prantos. Pranto de dor, de desespero. E logo se transformou em pranto de ódio, de vingança.

- Arthur... – entrou no quarto um dos vizinhos, amigo de Arthur.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou Arthur.

-Não sabemos... Ouvimos uns tiros, alguém disse que um homem saiu correndo da casa.

- Um homem? – Arthur levantou-se de supetão. – para que lado ele foi?

- Não sei! Deve ter fugido!

- Não... Não pode estar acontecendo... – Arthur ficava pálido, sentia uma tontura progressiva abater-lhe. O cheiro de sangue impregnava em sua roupa, a imagem horrível de sua mulher saltava-lhe aos olhos.

Subitamente correu ao banheiro. Deixou-se cair em frente ao vaso sanitário e debruçou-se sobre ele. O seu vizinho o seguia de perto dando palites.

- Cara... será que não foi alguém que o Carlos Cavalcante mandou? Aquele processo que sua mulher tava cuidando... mexer com gente poderosa pode ser perigoso!

Sem responder, Arthur sentiu uma forte ânsia e uma poderosa contração abdominal. Regurgitou tudo o que tinha no estômago. Levantou-se meio cambaleante e limpando a boca na manga da camisa. Na escrivaninha pegou um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

-Quem... quem você disse que fez isso?

- Epa, não disse que foi ninguém... só que talvez...

- Qual o nome que você disse?! – berrou Arthur.

- Não... é... Carlos Cavalcante, o deputado estadual. Eu disse que talvez ele possa ter mandado... mas não sei de nada! – o vizinho estava nitidamente assustado com o estado de total descontrole emocional de Arthur.

Os olhos vermelhos em uma expressão obcecada tomavam nota das escassas informações. Logo ele revirava uma outra gaveta, atirando nervosamente seu conteúdo no chão.

- Ei... você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou indevidamente o vizinho.

Arthur levantou o olhar injetado para o homem franzino à sua frente. Provavelmente o conhecia, mas no momento não fazia a menor idéia de quem fosse. E já não ligava de ser rude ou mal educado. Foi então que explodiu em ira.

- Como você acha que eu estou?! – berrou Arthur, arrancando da parede do quarto um enorme espelho e arremessando-o contra o guarda-roupa. O vidro explodiu, espalhando pedaços por todo o quarto – Minha mulher acabou de ser assassinada e nenhum destes vizinhos de merda sabem de nada, nem viram ninguém! Para fofocar vocês são ótimos, não é? Agora a polícia vai chegar e ninguém vai saber dizer nada! E eu com minha memória toda fodida não vou dizer nada também! Sabe no que isso vai dar? Em porra nenhuma!

- Acalme-se Arthur...

- Acalmar o cacete! Eu nem te conheço, porra! Quem é você?

- Sou seu vizinho... eu...

- Some da minha frente! Sai da minha casa!

- Você tem que se acalmar... já chamaram a polícia e...

Arthur prontamente apanhou uma pistola na gaveta e apontou para o homem.

- Some da minha frente! Agora!

Sem mais uma palavra o homem saiu correndo, aos tropeços, desesperado pedindo por ajuda.

Respirando fundo e ofegante Arthur começou a pensar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Devia aproveitar a descarga de adrenalina, o que expandia por algum tempo sua memória. Se ele se acalmasse demais acabaria esquecendo novamente. Escreveu então no bloco de notas uma série de tarefas que cumpriria nos próximos minutos.

Primeiro foi ao banheiro. Arrancou a camisa suja de sangue, lavou-se rapidamente com uma toalha molhada. Apanhou uma camisa nova no guarda-roupa. Por cima dela colocou seu coldre dorsal da pistola. Guardou nele a pistola acoplada de silenciador. Por cima vestiu um paletó. Encontrou sua máquina digital. Fotografou sua mulher. Anotou um recado para si mesmo e guardou junto com a máquina no bolso do paletó. Cobriu o corpo da mulher com um lençol. A última tarefa era ir até o escritório de sua mulher investigar.

Desceu correndo as escadas. Sua casa já se enchia de curiosos, todos amedrontados abriam caminho para a figura nitidamente perturbada de Arthur Tannous.

Ele entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus. Iria até o escritório de sua mulher. Estava disposto a vencer suas dificuldades psíquicas e encontrar o assassino de sua mulher. E vingar-se.

XX

* * *

XX

Arthur estava saindo da Clínica Psiquiátrica André Massoto. Em mãos um bilhete dizendo: "A consulta com o Dr. André, seu psiquiatra, foi cancelada. Volte para casa."

Entrou no carro e pôs o bilhete no pára-brisa. Estava animado com a idéia de voltar mais cedo para casa. Apesar de ter visto sua mulher antes de sair de casa, já estava com saudades dela, uma conseqüência indireta de sua doença.

Dirigiu animado, ao som do rádio, naquela manhã quente de sábado. Talvez comprasse um suco no caminho. Mas acabou se esquecendo disso.

Pôs o carro na garagem e desceu, deixando o bilhete no pára-brisa. Entrou na casa. Na sala de estar se deteve. Ouvia vozes vindo do quarto do casal, o que era de se estranhar, pois Ana Paula ficara sozinha em casa. A empregada não vinha aos sábados.

Subia cautelosamente as escadas com os punhos em riste. Pressentia algo ruim. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Sem que ela rangesse Arthur a abriu. E ao lado do batente permaneceu, atônito.

Sua mulher estava de lingerie, deitada na cama, rindo enquanto um homem nu a beijava. Bastou um segundo de observação fixa. Uma reação caótica de sentimentos explosivos se processou em sua mente deficiente. Quando o sangue corava sua face e seus músculos se enrijeciam em pura ira, sua presença foi notada.

- Ah não! Arthur? O que ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela apavorada, cobrindo-se imediatamente.

- Ah cacete! É seu marido? – perguntou o homem saltando da cama e vestindo sua calça e camiseta às pressas.

- Por que Ana? Deixei alguma coisa faltar? – indagava Arthur enquanto avançava com passos pesados em direção à ela.

- Porra, você disse que ele tinha problemas! Daqui a pouco ele não vai esquecer? – o homem já estava vestido, pronto para sair.

- Cala a boca! – berrou a mulher para o amante – Saia daqui ou ele vai te matar!

- Matar? Mas ele não é retardado?

Em um acesso de fúria Arthur ergueu um pequeno criado-mudo no ar e atirou contra o amante de sua mulher. O móvel de madeira se desmontou na cabeça do homem, que cambaleou e caiu para trás, se apoiando na cômoda, o sangue escorrendo da cabeça.

- Cacete! – exclamou de dor o homem.

- Corre! – berrou a mulher para o amante.

Arthur avançou como um selvagem para cima do estranho. Com uma agilidade notável ele desviou-se de ser pego por Arthur, que por sua vez aproveitou e apanhou na gaveta da cômoda sua arma. Ao vê-la o homem saiu correndo escada a baixo. Arthur disparou imediatamente, acertando apenas o batente da porta.

Arthur correu atrás dele até que ele atravessasse a porta da frente e saísse correndo pela rua. Em um súbito lampejo de frieza e cálculo, preferiu deixá-lo correr e ser visto pelos vizinhos alertados pelo primeiro tiro. Com passos frios e pesados subiu novamente a escada e foi até o quarto. Ainda na cama sua mulher soluçava em choro.

- Perdão Arthur! Eu me sentia muito sozinha... Você parecia sempre distante, e eu me envolvendo demais com o trabalho. Ele não tem nada demais, é só um estagiário do escritório... Por favor, me perdoe, vamos esquecer tudo...

Arthur, em absoluto silêncio, apontou a arma para a mulher.

- Ai meu Deus! Arthur! Não faça uma loucura! Pelo amor de Deus! Você sabe que nós podemos...

E Ana Paula foi bruscamente interrompida por um disparo. Acertou em cheio em seu peito. E depois mais dois. Seu corpo caiu para trás, deitada na cama.

Arthur permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Então olhou para a arma. E para o corpo de sua mulher. As memórias ainda estavam nítidas. Era a adrenalina em seu sangue. Tinha que tomar providências.

Apressadamente guardou sua arma na cômoda, como de costume. Apressou-se em sair do quarto, deixando tudo como estava. Foi até a garagem e tirou seu carro. Os vizinhos ainda não saíram na rua, como imaginara ele, ainda estavam assustados com os tiros.

Arthur foi até a padaria ali perto. Comprou um maço de cigarros e uma latinha de suco de maracujá. A memória ainda estava viva em sua mente, sinal de que ainda não se acalmara. Daria um jeito nisso.

Sentou no carro e ligou o rádio. Acendeu um cigarro e tomou o suco. Passou a se concentrar nas músicas.

Logo esqueceria o que fizera. Leria o bilhete no pára-brisa sobre a consulta desmarcada e voltaria para casa. Daí em diante não sabia o que aconteceria. Mas também não seria mais uma preocupação sua. Não deste Arthur que matara sua mulher. Mas sim do próximo que logo viria, quando suas memórias recentes se esvaecessem. E quando isso acontecesse, toda culpa desapareceria junto. E para efeito de consciência, Arthur Tannous não seria atormentado.

A verdade é que a cada novo instante em que suas memórias se apagavam, Arthur era uma nova pessoa. Sem história, sem passado, sem consciência de seus atos anteriores. Vivendo por bilhetes que ele mesmo deixara ao seu eu do futuro. Vivendo preso ao presente imediato.

* * *

"_Tenho medo da possibilidade de poder fazer coisas e esconder de mim mesmo para ter a consciência tranqüila. Não sei o que já fiz de ruim, nem do que sou capaz de fazer." –_ Arthur Tannous, para seu psiquiatra.

FIM


End file.
